The Tactician and the Hero
by Gone2GroundEX
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge. Dating Chrom's little pega-pony-princess might have been the single stupidest decision that Robin had ever made in his life, but it didn't look like he'd regret it any time soon. Cover art by hhavenh on tumblr.
1. Holding Hands

Day #1 – Holding Hands

* * *

It probably shouldn't have surprised Robin that Cynthia could be so open about her affections. She was always like that, with everything – her emotions, inspirations, everything was open to the world for everyone to see. It was one of the things he loved about her – she was an open book, simple and relaxing, nothing complicated to worry about.

That didn't mean he had to enjoy his arm almost getting ripped from his socket whenever she dragged him around town, however. The princess stepped all around the festival, oo-ing and aah-ing over the smallest things, her boyfriend's hand held tight in hers to make sure they didn't get separated.

"Cynthia, please slow down…" Robin panted. Cynthia glanced over her shoulder and grinned, before sticking her tongue out at him.

"No, thanks! C'mon, we've got so much more to see first!"

Robin let out a melodramatic groan as he was hoisted off yet again, this time to gods-alone-knew where, an excited squeal the only warning anyone had of their incoming appearance. Still, though, whenever he got a moment to breathe he relaxed and squeezed her hand, bringing a slight blush to the princess' face.

Some sacrifices, no matter how exhausting, would always be completely worth it.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Day #2 – Cuddling Somewhere

* * *

Some days, Robin just wanted to relax. That was why he'd been so happy at the prospect of rooming at this inn – he'd taken one glance inside the common room and spotted a frumpy old armchair next to a fire. Throwing his cloak over its back and picking up one of his newer books – the diaries of some Valmese admiral called Thrawn – he'd planned to whisk the night away until he fell asleep in this very chair, backache be damned.

Honestly, he didn't even know why he was surprised when Cynthia vaulted over the side of the chair and deposited herself in his lap with a grin. The interruption only really lasted a second, though, as the princess pressed her lips to his cheek and settled for curling up against his chest, closing her eyes and humming contentendly. Robin chuckled, rolled his eyes, and wrapped one arm around the shoulders of her rapidly snoozing body as the other turned the pages of his book.

They were found the next morning, still in the same chair, the fire having burnt out hours ago and his book sprawled over the floor without even a bookmark, Robin's head resting on Cynthia's with her arms wrapped around his chest. For however cute a scene most of the shepherds agreed it made, however, they got vastly more amusement out of the sight of both of them immediately regretting it upon waking, backs and other muscles complaining loudly.


	3. Gaming

Day #2 – Gaming

* * *

"…so, what happens if I move my knight here again?" Cynthia asked nervously. Robin sighed and picked up the piece, moving it back.

"You can't, Cynthia, it has to be an 'L' shape, remember?" He raised an eyebrow. The princess sank back into her chair a little, pouting.

"Right. Sorry…"

He sighed and glanced at the board again. It wasn't really likely that Cynthia would be able to scrape back a win, no matter what, and both of them knew it. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I just want to know how to help!" She protested weakly. "Virion said this was a good start for understanding strategy, and it would help me spend time with you…"

Robin smiled at the girl, packing away the pieces despite her frown. While it was true that they hadn't spent much time together recently because of his job – and Chrom's less-than-subtle objections to the entire arrangement – it'd been stressful, admittedly, but this…wasn't helping. Not that he really had the heart to tell her that.

"I appreciate the thought, really." He said, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "But maybe it's best we just leave this to me, hm?"

Cynthia nodded reluctantly. "It wasn't even that great a game, really. No heroes."


	4. On a Date

Day #4 – On a date

* * *

Their first date had been an awkward occasion, for certain. While their relationship had existed for some time, they'd only discussed it with Chrom a single month ago, and Robin had only been freed from the healer's tent two weeks after that, once it was determined that yes, all the bones were fixed, and no, Lucina or Chrom weren't going to kill you anymore. Surprisingly, Sumia was rather happy with the arrangement, for reasons that at the time Cynthia hadn't managed to understand.

Sitting in the restaurant, Sumia looming one table over, had certainly managed to drive the point home. Sumia was perfectly okay with the relationship, as long as she ensured that everything went…well, perfectly was a stretch. More like some idealized mash of her romance novels and what she believed was best for her little girl.

It had certainly put a dampener on the evening, or at least Cynthia had been convinced it would. Instead, Robin had winked, mouthed 'no problem', and she received a front-row seat to genius at work. Waiters called at opportune times, calling attention to new arrivals or departures in the restaurant, a dozen small actions that gave them brief moments to actually share, quick kisses or bites off of each other's forks stolen whenever Robin managed to rustle up a distraction. At the end of the night, Sumia had expressed her disappointment but relief that they hadn't tried anything, and allowed them to spend the last few moments together.

"How did you do that?!" Cynthia burst into giggles as soon as she was gone. Robin winked and brushed a goodnight kiss against her lips, grinning.

"Strategy. I'll see you tomorrow, princess." The pegasus rider's eyes flashed with a playful hunger.

"Well, she'll probably trust us more now." She grinned. The second date would doubtlessly be much more eventful.


	5. Kissing

Day #5 – Kissing

* * *

"They're going to see us!" Robin protested weakly as Cynthia giggled, dragging him by the hem of his cloak up to the center of the meeting tent. It was due to start in about ten minutes, which by her reckoning gave her plenty of time.

"Let them." She muttered, pressing her lips to his and grinning. Months in, and still getting flustered whenever she became more direct. It was almost adorable in a way, really. Robin shook his head and pulled away, sighing.

"We really can't, Cynthia."

The princess raised an eyebrow and sat on the table, crossing her legs. Robin frowned and crossed his arms. Cynthia pouted.

"…Cynthia…"

Her eyes started to water. Groaning, Robin placed his head in his palm, groaning. "Alright, maybe just a few more…"

"That's more like it." She muttered, pulling on the strings of his hood and nibbling on his ear. The tactician flushed as her breath brushed his cheek, and he kissed her softly. Cynthia's reciprocation was anything but, actually making him yelp a little when her teeth dragged on his bottom lip playfully.

That was when they heard someone approaching, and Robin ended up having to hide the princess underneath the map table for the third time this week. Honestly, he was going to have to have a serious conversation with her about when it was and wasn't acceptable to take risks like that, no matter how fun it was.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Day #6 – Wearing each other's clothes

* * *

"Cynthia, what are you doing?" Robin said flatly as he stared into his study, slightly horrified. The princess coughed awkwardly from where she stood, on top of his desk and surrounded by books and scattered models.

"Well, um…" She muttered, searching for an explanation as she hugged his cloak closer to her. "I wanted to know why you liked this cloak so much, and then it was just warm and kinda smelly, so I figured it must be part of your job…"

"So you pretended to be a tactician. Well, that explains why the books and models are out in the first place…but why are they scattered?"

"There was a bug." She said lamely. Robin chuckled and held out a hand to help her down from the table.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look better in it than me." He offered, making her blush.

"Maybe I could say the same if you were in mine." She said coyly, making the tactician shudder.

"I'm not getting in that dress if you threaten me with death, Cynthia."


	7. Cosplay

Day #7 – Cosplaying

"I know you like heroes, Cynthia, but isn't this a bit much?" Robin protested, as the pegasus knight made the finishing touches to his hair. "Are you seriously dying it green, too?"

"I'm not Cynthia, I'm Micaiah." She said confidently, pausing to adjust her silver wig. "You, _Sothe_, are going to be nice to the village children we're going to be cheering up, got it?"

"I'm pretty sure they'd be just as excited to be visited by our normal selves as they would heroes of the distant past." The tactician sighed. "This doesn't even fit me! Cynthia, this is ridiculous."

The pegasus knight clasped her hands and jutted out her lip pleadingly. "Please? It'll mean a lot to me…"

He could have sworn she grumbled something to the effect of '_oh, when __**Lucina**__ dresses up as a hero of lore it makes sense'_, but he was probably projecting. Instead he sighed and stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Fine. But I'm not dying my hair."

Robin glared at Cynthia. Cynthia pouted, eyes trembling with tears about to be shed. Robin gave up. So, when they went to the village once it was all over and the children immediately started asking why Cynthia's hair was funny, he allowed himself to gloat just a little more than he probably should have.


	8. Shopping

Day #8 - Shopping

* * *

"Please don't."

That had been all that Robin said when Cynthia had first asked him to come shopping with Lucina and her. For a start, the tactician and the other princess didn't have the greatest relationship after she found out about his more intimate one with her sister, and secondly…well, he'd seen what Lucina considered fashion, and honestly if Cynthia shared any character traits with her at all (beyond determination and beauty) he really didn't want to find out if that was one of them.

Then Cynthia pouted, and said the words that really were the final weapon she only brought out in desperate situations.

"You don't love me anymore."

_When did she learn how to manipulate me?!_

In a twisted way, the tactician was actually somewhat proud of her, but at the same time he cursed the day she'd learned that ability. So now there he was, attempting to stand up straight as the princesses handed him yet another bag of clothing.

To his immense relief, Severa had decided to come along as 'damage control', and all was right in the world. The dresses looked fine, at least, even if the redhead's presence meant there were infinitely more of them than there ordinarily would be. Still, though, he calmed himself with the thought that it was all worth it to see Cynthia have so much fun…even if that was her default expression.


	9. Hanging out with Friends

Day #9 – Hanging out with friends

"So." Chrom said lightly, putting his glass on the table and glaring across at his best friend. "Explain yourself."

"Ah."

It was the first time since Lucina's discovery that Robin and Chrom had honestly had the time to just have some time to themselves as friends. Naturally, Robin had been dreading this conversation, tentative blessing from his friend or no.

"Well."

Chrom burst into a fit of chuckles as Robin attempted to find the words to explain the situation, thumping his fist on the table. "I'm not going to eat you, Robin. I promise. Still…what are your intentions?"

"Eventual marriage, perhaps? We'll see where it goes."

"That might make you the first shepherd to actually date for any period of time prior to marrying someone." The prince muttered, making the tactician laugh. "Don't let it get to your head. And if you two do anything suspect before marriage…"

"You'll chain me to the tactics tent and treat me as a glorified magic eight-ball, I'm aware."

"That's a good man. Now, let's see about how many of these drinks we can get down our throats before Sumia tries to make us stop…"

* * *

"So." Lucina raised an eyebrow at her squirming sister, Kjelle and Severa reluctantly holding her down. "What exactly were you thinking?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said weakly. Lucina's eyebrow raised further. "…alright, fine, I just wanted to have fun! Gods, is that a crime?"

"Laurent?" Lucina asked the mage, who nodded grimly.

"Well, for a start, the timeline might well have collapsed in on itself…" He said carefully, squinting at his notes. "Or, alternatively, you might have stopped existing. Among other things…"

"Alright, alright, I get it! I screwed up!" She yelped. "But hey, none of that happened and I'm happy now! Is that a crime?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Cynthia stared at her sister accusingly, before smirking. "Aww. Is Lucy jealous that I got a boyfriend first?"

Falchion hit the floor with a clatter.

"She is! Well, come on, we _both_ know I'm the cute one…"

Severa and Kjelle released the princess and abandoned the room. Honestly, there wasn't any point sticking around for this.


	10. Animal Ears

Day #10 – With animal ears

Robin let out a broken whimper as Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "…seriously?"

"What? Does it look bad?" She asked nervously, adjusting the strap of her cat ears. "They're getting in the way of my pigtails a little…"

"No. It's fine." He said adamantly, shutting the door behind him. "Absolutely, absolutely fine."

Cynthia's eyebrow shot up to join the other one, and she grinned. Less of a cat grin, more of a shark one, in Robin's opinion.

"Well, well, well…" She tilted her hand and pawed at the air. "Nya."

"Stop that." Robin said weakly. The princess took off the ears and laughed. Honestly, sometimes he was too easy to wind up for his own good.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

Day #11 – Wearing Kigurumis

This was the most uncomfortable Robin had been in a long, long time. He wasn't quite sure how on earth Cynthia managed to sneak these past Severa when they went shopping together, but it was him who was suffering now.

He'd never been a fan of racoons in the first place, and now Cynthia had managed to stuff him in some bizarre pajama suit that was meant to look like one. She, however, had managed to keep a cat one for herself. Apparently attempting to capitalize on that one time he'd been rendered completely unable to speak because of her cat ears.

"Comfy, aren't they?"

Robin just groaned. "Cynthia, we walked through a volcano earlier. The last thing I wanted tonight was to put on clothes that somehow made me feel _even hotter_ than walking past a pool of molten metal."

The princess sighed. "…fine, you can take yours off…"

"Thank you."

"_IF_ you promise to wear them again another night."

"But-"

"You look adorable!"

"-…fine."


	12. Making Out (Rated T)

Day #12 – Making Out (T Warning)

Robin had never checked a door was locked so many times in his life.

"Will you focus?" The princess grumbled as she bit at his ear, even while his hand was fiddling with the door to MAKE. SURE. It was locked. Again. "You're taking all the fun out of this…"

"Well excuse me if I don't want to find out what Falchion feels like on the pointy end." Robin hissed back. "Because I made a rather definite oath to your father that – mrph."

The pegasus knight rolled her eyes as she kissed him, dragging her nails down his back. After a few moments, she came back for air, patting his cheek. "We're keeping our clothes on, aren't we?"

Robin let out a slight whine as Cynthia's grin grew a little more vicious, and she bit down on his throat with a smirk. "W-wait, isn't this meant to be the other way around?"

"If you seriously think I'm the bottom in this relationship you've got another thing coming." She grumbled against his throat, making him gulp.

_W-what have I gotten myself in to?_


	13. Birthday

Day #Special - Birthday

* * *

_"_Are you having fun?" Robin raised an eyebrow as Cynthia jumped up and down on his bed again. "Because Chrom is down the hall, and you're driving him insane."

"Oh, I know!" She said cheerfully. "But it's my birthday, and I can do what I want, so!"

"Fair enough..." The tactician sighed, shaking his head. Honestly, blessing or not, this was really pushing what Chrom could put up with between the two of them. "So, did you like the present I got you?"

"Uh-huh!" Cynthia grinned, picking up the small plush pegasus. "I didn't know you could sew."

"Yeah, well...Sumia helped me with it." He said, clearly uncomfortable with that admission. Cynthia giggled and tossed it at his head, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I tried, though."

"I'm sure you did." She grinned, before her eyes took on a slightly more...playful look. "So, I'm sure you want to meet Morgan as much as I do..."

"Um."

"C'mon, it's my birthday, are you really going to turn this down?"

"Help."

"No help here. C'mon, get ready while I go looking for my whip..."

Robin resigned himself to his fate with a groan. Ah well, whatever made her happy.

* * *

A/N: Domthia is a headcanon I've had for a while, I'm not apologizing.


End file.
